Unintentionally Inlove
by joeypotter85
Summary: sorry folks, want to know want this is about? your going to have to read and review it then.
1. Transparent Jealousy

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #1**_

**(Joey's pov) **

"**I don't get it Bessie, I really don't.", I complain with a frown and an irritated sigh. Dawson might not realize it, but he has been a real jerk lately. He is hung up on his new neighbor, some bosomy blonde from New York named Jen. She hasn't even been here an entire week yet and I already hate her. Jen has Dawson wrapped around her finger. Whenever she is around it's as though I'm suddenly invisible.**

"**What's that Joe?", ponders Bessie with a chuckle at my rant. Ugh, should I even bother talking to Bessie about this? I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Things might back fire on me if I open up to Bessie about how I have been feeling lately. She will probably only tell me that I am overreacting and that I should give Jen a chance and not be so rough on her.**

"**What does Dawson see in that blonde bimbo that moved in next door?", I vent with a loud groan before collapsing onto the couch beside Bessie. I thought he was supposed to be different. Dawson isn't different though. He is just like every other over sexed hormonal teenage guy. When Jen first stepped out of that damn cab from New York Dawson started drooling and hasn't stopped since.**

"**Joey, language! You know, if I didn't know any better I would say that it sounds like you're jealous.", advises Bessie with a knowing glance my way. Oh, please! Bessie couldn't be any further off. I am not jealous of Jen. Why the hell would I be? So Dawson is crazy over her? Why would I have any reason to be envious of Jen? It isn't as though I like Dawson. I just don't see what the big deal is about Jen.**

**Sighing in defeat, I help Bessie fold laundry," I'm sorry Bess, but it's the truth. Ever since Jen showed up, Dawson has been drooling all over her. ….And what? No, don't be ridiculous. I am not Bessie."**

**With a shake of her head, Bessie tries not to laugh," Are you sure? It kind of sounds like you is Joe."**

"…**.Whatever, forget that I even brought it up to begin with then.", I mutter under my breath before folding a few shirts. This is worse than Bessie telling me that I should give Jen a chance and try to be friends with her. I can't believe my own sister actually implied that I'm jealous of Jen. She couldn't be more wrong. Why would I be? It's not as though I want Dawson to be stumbling, tripping and fumbling all over himself for me. I just don't like being ignored by my best friend for a pretty girl.**

"**Fine by me, Joe. Can I make a crazy suggestion for you though?", questions Bessie with an arched eyebrow. Something tells me that I really don't want to hear what she has to say next. I also know that whether I want to hear what Bessie has to say or not, doesn't matter. She has an uncanny habit of making her insights and opinions known either way. Suddenly I'm beginning to think that opening my mouth to Bessie was the worst thing I could have ever done. …(End Joey's pov)**

**well, this is the first chapter. should I continue? should i not? anyone in reading more, or not? thoughts, ideas, opinions, suggestions? lets hear them people. if i get no response this is the first and only chapter i will put up of this story on this site. its doing well on another thought i would try my lucky here. enjoy, review.**


	2. Denial

**_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _**

**_Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination._**

**_Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks _**

**_Chapter #2_**

**_(Bessie's pov)_**

**"Depends on the suggestion Bess.", remarks Joey in a cautious tone. She has every right to be weary right now. There is a high chance that Joey isn't going to like what I am about to say. But I think instead of obsessing and wasting her time on Dawson, a guy who doesn't even realize what is right in front of him….Joey should give other guys a chance. One particular guy that I think she should give a chance, would be Pacey. Those two bicker and fight like a married couple enough as it is. I think that they would be a great couple. There is obviously something going on between the two of them, neither realizes it as of yet though.**

**"Have you ever considered dating Pacey? I really think the two of you would make a cute couple, Joe.", I confide with an encouraging smile and light nudge. The look on Joey's face currently is one of shock and disgust. Yeah, can't say that I didn't see this reaction coming from a mile away. Joey has more than made it clear that she is repulsed by the mere sight of Pacey. At times I think she exaggerates how much she loathes him.**

**"Pacey Witter? Are you cracked out of your mind Bessie? Why in the world would I ever want to do such a crazy thing like that?", explodes Joey with a sarcastic laugh and roll of her eyes. Oh, come on. Give me a break Joe. I might be reaching just a tad but there is definitely something between the two of you. When two people argue and despise one another as much as those two do? It usually means that they secretly like each other. You always tease the ones you love. It is simple kindergarten logic. My guess, Pacey didn't spend the last ten years teasing, taunting and chasing Joey around for the fun of it.**

**"Come on, Josephine. What is wrong with Pacey? Don't you think you're overreacting? Pacey is really handsome Joe. You should give him a chance.", I reason with a sigh before grabbing the both of us a few cookies from the pantry. Joey might not see what I am talking about right now because she is a little hung up on Dawson. But I'm not blind. I know what I am talking about here. The sooner Joey opens herself up to the possibility that she might like Pacey? The quicker she will realize that she does.**

**Pouring herself a drink, Joey pulls a chair up to the counter," Do you want me to make a list for you? Why are we still having this conversation? Pacey is not an option for me, end of story."**

**With a shake of my head, I toss a grape into my mouth," Why do you insist on being so stubborn little sis?"**

**"Why do you insist on trying to set me up with my arch enemy?", challenges Joey before folding her arms across her chest. Right of course, why would I expect any other kind of reaction for Joey? I should have known better than to think that she wouldn't fight me tooth and nail on this. I don't even know why I opened my mouth. It's just, I seriously think that Joey and Pacey would make an absolute amazing couple.**

**"You're right forget that I ever asked Joe.", I cave with a defeated sigh as I shake my head in disbelief. It amazes me how incredibly stubborn Joey can be when she really tries to be. I'm not shocked though, being hard headed has always sort of been a Potter women family trait. Joey certainly has our mother's fight in her. Stubbornness was always one of the things of that I admired in our mother when she was alive. Unfortunately it's not something that admire in Joey as much. ….(End Bessie's pov)**


	3. Bitter realization

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my seventh try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #3**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**"Hey Pacey, have you seen Joey around?", calls Dawson as he runs up behind me. Have I seen Joey around? Umm, no. can't say that I have. Why would I give a damn where Joey is? My guess, there is probably someone better that Dawson could ask about Potter's where abouts than me. Joey and I don't get along too well. I could care less where she is.**

**"You're asking me? Dawson, come on. You of all people should know Joey and I aren't exactly the closest of friends.", I remind as though it weren't already obvious. To say that Joey and I don't play nicely together would be a severe understatement. The two of us can't even be in the same room for five minutes before we start throwing jabs at one another.**

**"Yeah, I know. We were supposed to have a movie night but she totally ditched me, Pace.", complains Dawson in a sullen tone. Hmm, let me take a guess as to why Joey bailed out on you? It couldn't possibly have anything to do with a certain blonde haired neighbor girl could it? Ding, ding, ding! We have a correct answer. Dawson might have taken a real like to little Miss New York, but Joey definitely hasn't.**

**"Yeah, well that really sucks.", I mutter in disinterest. What did he expect? My guess is, Dawson invited perky boobs to movie night and Joey wasn't too fond of the idea. He is my best friend, but I swear Dawson is too clueless for his own good sometimes. It's obvious that Joey has been feeling more than a little bit left out ever since Jen came to town. Dawson all but ignores Joey whenever she's around. If I didn't despise Potter so much, I might actually feel sorry for her.**

**Taking notice of my bruised eye, Dawson gasps at the sight," Damn, Pace. What happened?"**

**Touching my freshly wounded face, I wince in pain," This would be courtesy of Mrs. Jacob's boyfriend."**

**"Oh, ouch, that looks like it hurts. Have you ever considered, oh I don't know, dating a girl your own age?", observes Dawson as he examines my battered jaw. Uh, yeah, I would say that it does. In all honesty, it hurts like hell. This is going to swell up pretty bad if I don't get home and put ice on it and quick. Guess I learned my lesson the hard way. Then again this is what I get for attempting to pursue a woman half my age. Haha, Dawson. Date a girl my own age? Please. No girl our age is interested in a guy like me. Not all of us are fortunate enough to have pretty New York girls fall into our laps.**

**"News flash Dawson, no girl my age likes me.", I deadpan in a flat tone. I have tried getting girl my own age. None of them are interested in me though. They all want jocks, smart guys or in Dawson's case, film geeks. If I knew a girl my age that liked me, I would gladly pursue her. Sadly enough, I don't though. ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	4. Words of Encouragement

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #4**

**(Dawson's pov)**

**"Come on, you don't know that Pacey. Who is to say that you won't find someone this year like I did?", I encourage him with a light nudge to his shoulder. Pacey needs to stop talking down about himself. Lots of girls would probably love to date him. One of Pacey's main issues is that he tries too hard to impress girls. If he relaxed a bit and actually took the time to get to know a girl he liked? Who knows, maybe they would like him back in return.**

**"Ah, Dawson, always the eternal optimist. It's one of the things I love and oddly enough hate about you. We can't all be so lucky as to win over the pretty new neighbor girl like you Leery.", jokes Pacey with a wink and a playful shove of his own. What that wasn't lucky? I haven't even gotten a kiss from Jen yet. Things with her are proving to be a challenge, but I finally managed to land a date with Jen for Saturday night.**

**Placing my arm around Pacey, I try not to laugh," So, what do you say? Are you up for a movie night? My house, you, Jen and I. Are you in Pacey? You have plans tonight?"**

**With a roll of his eyes, Pacey kicks at a nearby can," Yeah, they involve going home and licking my wounds. As much as I would love to be the third wheel and watching you try to land a kiss from Jen all night? I'll pass Dawson." ….(End Dawson's pov)**


	5. Unexpected visitor at closing time

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #5**

**(Bessie's pov)**

**"Hey Pacey, what brings you here? If you're going to order you should probably do it quick. We close in a half hour. ….Did somebody punch you in the face?", I question with concern when I notice the shiner under Pacey's eye. Yikes, that looks like it hurts like hell. Pacey should ice that down quickly. Wonder what happened.**

**"It is a long story. I just thought I would stop in and grab a soda and some fries.", answers Pacey in a gruff tone. Poor kid, he must have had a bad day. I wonder who the heck he got into a fight with. It doesn't matter, I'll bet anything the other guy probably looks ten times worse than Pacey does right now. Maybe I should get him a bag of ice before I leave for the night.**

**Wiping down the counters, I take off my apron," You should tell Joey, she is closing tonight."**

**Sitting on the nearest stool, Pacey props his elbows on the table," You're leaving already Bess?"**

**"I have been here all day Pacey. I'm tired, my feet hurt and the baby has been kicking like crazy.", I complain with an exhausted sigh. Leaning against the counter, I gingerly rub my belly. I can't wait to get home, take a nice relaxing bath and finally have a nice home cooked meal. I'm tired of eating fries and chicken tenders every night, its Joey's turn to close.**

**"Oh, that's right. You're pregnant, I couldn't tell on account of how beautiful you look tonight. You're positively glowing Bess.", compliments Pacey with his trademark cheesy grin. Oh, well isn't he just a complete sweetheart. That has to be one of the nicest things anyone has said to me all day. I could almost hug Pacey right now.**

**"There is no need to suck up Pace, your meals free either way. Joey needs more friends like you though, I'm heading home. Play nice with Joey, she's been in a mood all afternoon.", I warn with a frown before grabbing my coat and keys. I don't know what has been up with Joey lately but her attitude has got to stop. Moping over the fact that Dawson has a girlfriend and it's not her isn't going to make things any better for Joey. She needs to find someone for herself, someone like Pacey perhaps. He's handsome, funny and kind. Joey and him would be perfect together.**

**"Will do, thanks for the heads up Bessie. Drive safe.", calls Pacey with a laugh and a smile. Something tells me that I am sure to get an earful from Joey when she finally gets home later. I'm not worried though, with luck I'll be asleep and she'll have to wait until the morning to scold me. Joey can bitch and moan all she wants then and I'll gladly just smile and nod. …..(End Bessie's pov)**


	6. Why are you here?

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #6**

**(Joey's pov)**

**"What the hell are you doing here Witter?", I snap with a scowl when I emerge from the kitchen and find none other than Pacey Witter sitting at an empty table. Great, perfect. As if my night couldn't have gotten any worse? Why is Pacey here? We're closed. If he came here to annoy me, than he can just leave. The last thing I need right now is Pacey getting on my last nerve.**

**"Down Coojo, I'm just here for a soda and fries.", mutters Pacey in reply. Ha good luck with that Pace. The kitchen is officially closed for the night. I am not about to go turn the fryer back on just because you have a hankering for French fries. Not going to happen. I'm out of here as soon as I wipe down the counters, count out my tips, and then sweep and mop the floors.**

**"Too late, I already closed down the fryer. Bye Pacey.", I notify in a dismissive tone as I point my finger towards the door. Frustrated when Pacey doesn't leave, I decide to instead ignore him and continue wiping down the counters. Sighing once I notice him start helping me out by putting up chairs, I only shake my head. I don't know what Pacey is up to but I do know that he is treading on thin ice. If he so much as cracks one wise comment my way, I will personally toss him out. **

**"Couldn't I at least get a soda? …..What is your malfunction Potter? Why are you so grumpy?", questions Pacey in what I am to assume was his lame attempt at casual conversation? What is my malfunction? Currently, it's you Pacey. I don't like you, I have made this knowledge perfectly clear. Yet here you are bothering me once more with your presence and pointless questions. Why can't Pacey for once just take a hint and get lost?**

**Grabbing a glass, I fill it up with ice and cola," Happy now? Leave me alone Witter."**

**Taking a sip from is drink, Pacey watches me as I count out my tips," If you want me to go Joe, I will."**

**"No, it's fine, I'm sorry Pacey. Bessie's hormonal mood swings are really giving me whiplash.", I confess as a sudden rush of guilt overtakes me. Maybe I am being slightly harsh on Pacey. He is only trying to be nice to me after all. I don't have any real reason to treat him as coldly as I have been. Truth is, I'm just tired and cranky is all.**

**"That woman is a ticking time bomb, Joe.", teases Pacey with his trademark smile. How is it that he knows exactly what to say to make me chuckle. No one else has that ability, only Pacey. It is actually one of the few things that I like about him. Since I have known Pacey, he has never had trouble getting me to laugh or smirk when I'm in the worst of moods. It must be a gift of his…(End Joey's pov)**


	7. Closing time Conversation

** Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #7**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**"You're telling me, I mixed up one order and Bess nearly took my head off.", complains Joey with a roll of her eyes. Yeah, Bessie definitely has her good days and then her bad days. Tonight I was fortunate enough to catch her on one of her rare cheerful moods thankfully. I love Bessie to death but that woman is just plain scary when she is in a bad mood.**

**"I thought that you only bussed tables Joe?", I ask with a look of confusion. I didn't know that Joey waited the tables as well. This would explain her attitude with me as of recently at least. Some of those customers can be downright rude when they want to be. I don't know how Joey fights the temptation of spitting in their food. If it were me, I'm not sure that I would be able to.**

**"Oh, I didn't tell you the best part? Our new waitress was caught stealing so she got fired. I have been upgraded to waitress against my will.", vents Joey with a sarcastic laugh. Damn what person would be so stupid as to try and steal from the Ice House? It's not like they're bringing in millions a day here. Any missing money is certain to go noticed around here.**

**"Ah, well congratulations. Want some help Joey?", I volunteer as I follow her around the dining room. I don't know what is wrong with me. Why do I feel this sudden urge to want to help Joey out? I'm never this nice to her. What could possibly make me want to start treating Joey so kindly now? Maybe I'm coming down with something. It's weird though, I don't feel sick one bit.**

**Handing me a broom, Joey fills the mop bucket with soap and hot water," You sweep and I'll mop? …..Thanks Pace, you're kind of a life saver."**

** Grabbing a nearby dust pan, I sweep the floors and under the tables," Sounds like a plan Joey. What else needs to be done?"**

**"After I mop and turn off all the lights? Nothing, I'm home free.", acknowledges Joey with a sigh of content. Huh, so she is done for the night? I wonder what the chances are of Potter coming out and grabbing a bite to eat with me. I don't know about her but I am starving over here. It sure would be nice to have someone to talk with when I go out to eat, even if it has to be Joey.**

**"Ah, well then would you want to come with me and get something to eat somewhere Potter?", I take a risk and inquire with a hopeful smile. I don't know what has come over me. Currently, I find myself praying that Joey will say yes. I find myself wanting to spend time with her. In all the years that I have known Joey, not once have I ever voluntarily wanted to spend time with Potter. What could have changed? More importantly why can't I seem to stop grinning like some kind of a goofball jackass? What the hell is wrong with me? ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	8. Completely crazyright?

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #8**

**(Joey's pov)**

**"With you, Witter?", I find myself pondering aloud after a minute or so of silence. It is a stupid question, I know. But why the hell would Pacey Witter be asking me to have dinner with him? This makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. I am beyond confused right now. Pacey has me completely dumbfounded. I can't help wondering what he is up to.**

**"Do you see anyone else around?", jokes Pacey with a nervous chuckle before shifting from one foot to the other. What is he so jumpy about? ….Oh my god, what if Bessie talked to him? What if she told Pacey that she thought I liked him? What if he now thinks that I do and that is why he is asking me out? Crap. What am I supposed to do? I don't like Pacey! ….Or, at least I don't think that I do. I am so dead right now.**

**"Well, no. it's just….did Bessie put you up to this Pace?", I demand in a blunt manner as I turn to face Pacey now. I'll bet anything that she did. Why wouldn't she? Bessie gets her rocks off torturing me, I swear she does. She has been consistently nagging me ever since our little talk yesterday afternoon. Bessie simply refuses to let up, doesn't she? I swear if she had a talk with Pacey, I will kill her when I get home.**

**"No, why would she?", pries Pacey with a baffled look taking over his features. Wait, is he being serious right now? Bessie didn't talk with him? I don't get it then. Why on earth would Pacey Witter ask me out to dinner with him? Is he simply being nice, or is he up to something that I don't know about? Should I let my guard down or go in defensive mode? I wish that I knew what to do right now.**

**Counting the last of my tips once more, I pull my apron off," Bessie seems to think that you and I should date."**

**Nearly choking on his soda, Pacey coughs loudly," She what? Where on earth would Bess get a crazy idea like that? You and I are polar opposites Joe."**

**"That is exactly what I said, Pacey. Bessie is completely crazy right? She is convinced that you and I have a thing for one another though Pace.", I confide with a frown and shrug of my shoulders. I don't know where Bessie comes up with these absurd ideas. I mean, come on Pacey and I? Bess couldn't have things more wrong. Pacey and I are barely friends. There is no way in hell we have feelings for one another. ….(End Joey's pov)**


	9. Did Bess put you up to this?

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #9**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**"****Do you like me Joe?", I challenge with raised eyebrows. I never really put much thought into the idea of dating Josephine Potter. That isn't to say that I would be opposed to the idea though. Joey is a beautiful girl. Any guy would be jumping hurdles for a date with her. Would I though? Do I like Joey? I don't know. I certainly find her attractive, I know that much.**

**"****Does the word 'eww' mean anything to you Pace, don't worry Witter. If I ever lose my mind you will be the first to know, I promise.", answers Joey in a sarcastic tone. Ah, glad to see that we cleared that fiasco up. I was almost beginning to wonder what it would be like to have Joey on my arm and to be able to kiss her. How nice of her to set me straight on how she feels about me.**

**Clutching my chest dramatically, I stumble backwards a few steps, " Oh, ouch, you cut me deep Potter, you cut me real deep. I am merely making sure Joe. Wouldn't want to have you throwing yourself at me, now would we?", I tease with a grin and playful wink. This causes the two of us to burst out in laughter. I knew that was sure to lighten the mood a little. Things were slowly becoming a bit too tense for my liking. Glad Joey and I were able to clear things up.**

**With a roll of her eyes, Joey gives me a gentle nudge to the ribs," Ha, ha. Are you going to play around all night or buy me dinner Witter?"**

**"****Whoa, whoa….whoa. Since when am I buying dinner Potter?", I exclaim with mock shock and surprise at her assumption. Honestly, I wouldn't mind paying. But where does Joey get off automatically assuming that I'm going to buy her meal? Sometimes I find myself questioning Potter's sanity. Tonight, I'm mostly wondering about mine. What has come over me?**

**"****Since I said so.", dead pans Joey in a serious manner. It's not long before she reveals a teasing grin though. Ah, Joey is messing with me right now. She wanted to see if I would actually go through with it. I have to admit Joey is one clever girl, for about a minute or so I thought that she was serious. Glad to see Joe hasn't lost her sense of humor.**

**"****Can't argue with that logic, let's go doll.", I smile with a wink before leading Joey out of the Ice House. Waiting for her to lock the place up, I follow Joey down the streets of Capeside. Who would have thought that Potter and I would actually be getting along as well as we are tonight. Usually all we're capable of is slinging insults at each other. That's how tonight may have started out, but who is to say that's how it has to end? …(End Pacey's pov)**


	10. Stolen kisses, confused thoughts, advice

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #10**

**(Joey's pov)**

**"Thanks again for dinner Pace, I was only joking though. ….You didn't have to buy. …Guess tonight wasn't as torturous as I thought it would be Pacey. Ever tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you.", I warn in a threatening voice as I try to keep all sarcasm from my tone. The wide grin on Pacey's face assures me that I have failed miserably. It's comforting knowing that the two of us are able to hangout and not tear each other apart limb from limb.**

**"Don't worry about it Joe. Your secret is safe with me, Potter.",promises Pacey as he draws a cross over his heart. With a roll of my eyes, I give him a gentle shove. Leave it to Pacey to revert back to a child's code of ethics. He might not be my first choice of someone to spend my Friday nights with, but it sure beats the hell out of spending movie nights at Dawson's with his new blonde bimbo girlfriend.**

**Walking up the front porch steps, I glance back at Pacey," This is my stop. Thanks for walking me home Pacey."**

**Feeling more than a little brave, Pacey sneaks a kiss in before I have a chance to protest otherwise," Don't mention it, night Joey. See you around, bye!"**

**"What the hell? Yeah, you had better run off Pacey J. Witter!", I scream out in anger. Stomping my foot in frustration, I slam the porch door as I watch Pacey's fleeting figure disappear into the night. I am going to kill him the next time I see him. What a creep! I cannot believe Pacey would pull a stupid stunt like this. On second thought, I take that back. This is exactly something that I could see him doing. God why is he such a jerk?!**

**"What is with all the yelling? Was that Pacey?", investigates Bessie when she comes out to see what all the commotion was about. Regarding her with a deadly scowl, I folded my arms across my chest. You! This is your entire fault, Bess. How could you stand there and act so clueless? You were the one who suggested Pacey and I dating. Like some kind of an idiot I went and confided this information to him. Ugh, what if Pacey thought tonight was a date and that is why he kissed me? Why does my life have to continuously suck?**

**"Don't even ask Bess. ….I'm going to bed.", I declare with a bitter tone before stomping my way upstairs and slamming my bedroom door shut. I don't care if that wakes up Bodie either. That is Bessie's problem not mine. She is the one who started this crap filled nightmare of a night in the first place with all her damn prying. If Pacey were smart he would not show his face around here, the Ice House or even considering striking up a conversation with me at school anytime soon. I meant it when I said that I would murder him. Not even Capeside's finest will be able to find nor identify his body when I'm through with Pacey J. Witter. …**

**(End Joey's pov)**

**(Joey's thoughts)**

**I'm going to kill him, I'm seriously going to kill him. Pacey J. Witter is a dead man. What the hell was he thinking? Pacey kissed me! Why? Why would he do that? We were having such a nice time. Pacey and I hung out and actually had fun. It was nice. We didn't, bicker, argue, or trade insults for once. **

**Pacey and I were finally getting along, we were laughing and joking like…..well like normal friends would do. Pacey ruined everything though when he kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds, but still. At first, I was too shocked to say anything. Pacey had caught me off guard, I didn't know what to do.**

**By the time I organized my thoughts together enough to form a protest, Pacey had taken off. I was beyond livid, still am. I cannot believe Pacey Witter was my first kiss. It wasn't supposed to be him. A first kiss is supposed to be special and with someone you like. Pacey ruined that entire experience for me.**

**I hate him so much right now. The worst part about it is that I can't seem to get Pacey or that stupid kiss out of my mind. His lips felt so soft and warm against me, they tasted of chocolate ice cream. That was the last thing we had eaten after dinner. I remember Pacey smelled faintly of cologne. **

**The touch of his callused hands on my cheeks was careful and gentle. Every time I close my eyes, I can all but feel his lips against mine. It is enough to drive me slowly but surely insane if I let it. I hate this, and I hate Pacey! I wouldn't be thinking these thoughts if it weren't for him. I'm so confused, I don't know what to think or feel. Damn if I don't kill Pacey the next time I see him. ….**

**(End Joey's thoughts)**

**(Pacey's thoughts)**

**Shit! ….Dammit! I'm dead, Joey is going to kill me, and I'm dead! What did I just do? I kissed Josephine Lynn Potter. I don't even know what I was thinking. By the time I realized what I was doing; my lips were on Joey's. I couldn't help myself; she looked so beautiful under the moon light. We were finally getting along.**

**Joey and I had gone out to eat. The entire time we were laughing and joking like good friends do. When it came time to walk Joey home, she held my hand the entire time and stayed close by my side the whole way. It was actually kind of romantic. I don't know, maybe I got a little caught up in the moment.**

**When Joey turned around on that last front porch step to say good night, I lost all sense of control. Before I could stop myself, I leaned in and kissed Joey. I took off afterwards. I didn't want to stick around and give Joey a chance to yell, scream and possibly kill me. I am an idiot. Joey probably hates me now.**

**What is done is done, all I can do is face the consequences of my actions and pray Joey doesn't murder me the next time I see her. I can't change the fact that I kissed her, nor would I even want to. The kiss I shared with Joey, my first kiss ever….it was amazing and every kind of incredible. **

**Why would I ever want to change that? I just hope Joey doesn't completely hate and despise me now. To be honest, that's kind of the last thing a guy wants as a result of his first kiss. …**

**(End Pacey's thoughts)**

**(Dawson's pov)**

**"Hey Dawson, are you busy? Can we talk? It is kind of important.",confides Pacey in a cautious voice as he glances around outside my bedroom window. Raising an eyebrow when he looks inside my closet, I shake my head with confusion. What the heck is Pacey doing? Why is he so jumpy? He had better start talking and quick.**

**"Yeah, I'm not meeting up with Jen until later. So, what is up? Why are you so jumpy? Are you alright?", I pry with concern as I study Pacey carefully. Something is going on with him. I don't know what, but I know that something is bothering Pacey. Out of all the years Pacey and I have been friends, I have not once seen him like this. I'm starting to worry a little.**

**Closing my bedroom door, Pacey leans against it with a stressed sigh,"I'm fine, for now. We need to talk, its about Joey."**

**Giving Pacey my full attention at mention of Joey's name, I sit on the edge of my bed," What about Joey?"**

**"Well…you see…its just…I might have….I kissed Joey. I kissed her, Dawson. My lips met Joey Potter's in a scorching hot kiss.", confesses Pacey much to my disbelief. My jaw nearly drops to the ground in light of the bombs he just unloaded on me. Is Pacey being serious right now? He kissed Joey? How? When? Where? Why? Pacey has so many questions to answer right now. He had better start explaining himself and quick.**

**"Whoa, hold on. You what?! What? How? When? Where? Why? Pacey, so help me god start talking right now.", I warn with a start before folding my arms across my chest. Pacey had better tell me exactly what the hell is going on? Why would he kiss Joey? He hates her and she despises him. Far as I know, nothing has happened to change any of that. Did Joey want Pacey to kiss her? If so, why? What the hell is going on?**

**"Relax, Dawson. It was a kiss. I went to the Ice House last night and Joey was there. We were talking, when she closed up we grabbed a bite to eat and I walked her home. Joey held my hand and stayed close to me the entire way, it felt nice. When we got to her porch and Joey turned to say goodnight, before I knew what I was doing, I put my hands to her face and kissed her. Afterwards, I took off running before she ever had a chance to start yelling.", admits Pacey with a panicked breath. Whoa, he took Joey out? Why? Was it a date? Did Joey enjoy the kiss? What am I supposed to do with this information? I'm not sure I like the idea of Pacey making a move on Joey.**

**Unsure how to take in this information, I run a hand through my hair before questioning, "Pacey, what the hell were you thinking? Are you attracted to Joey?"**

**With a shrug of his shoulders, Pacey scratches at the back of his neck," I don't know, I never considered Potter an option before Dawson. Joey mentioned how Bessie thinks her and I should date because we both are attracted to each other. I wanted to see what it would feel like to kiss Joey, I guess." …(End Dawson's pov)**


	11. Pacey's doubt and Dawson's encouragement

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #14**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**"Well, is Joey an option for you Pace?", investigates Dawson after a minute of silence. Is Joey an option for me? I don't know. Truth be told I don't know what to think right now. That kiss I gave Joey was amazing. Whether it meant anything more than pure curiosity though? I'm not sure that's a question I know the answer to right now.**

**"Why do you care Dawson?", I challenge with raised eyebrows. For someone with a girlfriend he sure has taken quite and invested interest in who Joey does or doesn't kiss. Is this just ducky? I confide that I locked lips with Potter and all of the sudden Dawson begins acting as though he is jealous of this knowledge? Looks like I might have just done Joey a big favor unfortunately. I seem to have gotten Dawson to finally notice her.**

**"I don't, its just….my best friend just told me he kissed a girl that he has fought with since we were all in diapers. I'm confused Pacey.", acknowledges Dawson with a heavy sigh. Ha! You're confused? What the hell do you think I am? I'm still trying to figure out what it is that motivated me to kiss Joey in the first place. I have no clue if she hates me or not.**

**"You think your confused? Even if Joey were an option, I'm not one for her Dawson.", I point out with bitter sarcasm. Sad as it is, its true. Joey doesn't like me. To say that she loathes me would be a gross understatement. Joey and I don't get along. We never have, we pick fight with each other at times for absolutely no reason at all. I rub her the wrong way and Potter just plain irks me.**

**Nodding his agreement, Dawson reveals a sarcastic smirk," Yeah, no arguments there Pacey."**

**Frowning of myself, I toss a pillow at Dawson," Come on, do you have any useful insight on my current predicament?"**

**"I don't know, have you tried talking to Joey about last night Pacey?", inquires Dawson much to my displeasure. Have I tried talking to Joey? He has to be kidding me, right? Dawson should know by now that isn't exactly my smartest option. Joey would more than likely kill me if I went over to her house wanting to talk things out. It wouldn't shock me if she had a target nailed to a tree in her backyard that she was shooting in the heart with BB gun pellets with my face on it. That is a frightening yet seriously possible thought.**

**"You and I both know how that conversation will go Dawson.", I remark with agitation. How can Dawson be so casual about this? He acts as though I could just walk up to Joey and have a normal conversation with her about what happened the other night. Dawson cannot be this disillusioned. Honestly, I'm afraid to go talk with Joe. I have a fairly good idea what her reaction is going to be and it involves me getting hit several times. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #15**

**(Dawson's pov)**

**"That is not true Pacey. You don't know that is how Joey will react.", I encourage much to my own surprise. For some reason, I'm finding myself wanting to help Pacey out. He has had a rough week or so. Pacey found out the older woman he'd been crushing on was our new English teacher Mrs. Jacobs. To make things worse, when he attempted to pursue her anyway, he ended up getting clocked in the jaw big time.**

**"Of course it is. Who are you trying to kid Dawson? That conversation involves a lot of yelling, screaming, and the possibility of me getting hit again. Joey is not interested in a guy like me.", mumbles Pacey with a defeated voice. Its now that I begin to feel bad for him. I'm starting to think perhaps that kiss meant more to Pacey than he is letting on.**

**With a shrug of my shoulders, I place my arm around Pacey," Maybe you're right Pace, then again you will never know until you put yourself out there. Come on, what do you really have to lose?"**

**Glancing over at me, Pacey grumbles in response," Oh, I don't know maybe a few teeth? …I hate it when you're right Dawson."**

**"You will be fine, let me know how things go Pacey.", I call over my shoulder as I begin my search for what I should wear when I go out with Jen later tonight. I hope that Pacey will take my advice seriously. He should go see Joey, they have a lot to discuss. Sure, she might be confused and angry at first but I'm sure Joe will calm down eventually and give Pace a chance to at least explain himself.**

**"Yeah, sure….if I'm still alive to do so. Later Dawson.", mocks Pacey before climbing out of my bedroom window once more. Yeah, that is one thing I would probably be worrying about too if I were in Pacey's shoes right now. He is in over his head that much is for certain. I would ask what the hell he was thinking, but this is Pacey. His philosophy has always been act now think later. Not like it hasn't gotten him into trouble before. …(End Dawson's pov)**


	12. Way to announce it, On thin Ice

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #16**

**(Jen's pov)**

**"Joe, Joey, J-Joey….are you ok?", I ask with concern as I walk up behind Joey. Wow, she looks like she is really out of it right now. I wonder if Joey is alright. Maybe I should try talking to her. Joey and I might not be on friendly terms but that's not to say that I can't try and make nice with her. If something is on her mind, I want to know; maybe I could be of help.**

**"Hmmm? Oh, uh yeah. I'm fine Jen. I just have a lot on my mind.", explains Joey in a distant manner. Whoa, this is worse than I originally thought. Joey is really out of it right now. She looks as though she hasn't slept in days. Given the fact that she is living in a house with a newly pregnant older sister? That notion is highly possible.**

**"Really, do you always stare into space like that? Is there anything you maybe want to talk about Joe?", I pry carefully before setting my books down on the table. While I want nothing more than to know what is bothering Joey, I can't be too pushy. If I am there is no way in hell that she will open up to me. I have to let Joey open up to me on her own.**

**Eating from her basket of fries, Joey takes a sip from her soda," With you?"**

**Sitting down beside Joey, I grab a menu," Your other choices are pretty slim. Lets see, there is Dawson or Pacey. Take your pick Joey."**

**"I hate it when you are right.", grumbles Joey in a stubborn tone. Ha! I win. Joey knows that I am right. She has no one else that she can turn to. I'm her only option. Hopefully this means she will finally spill the means. If something is bothering Joey and I can help? Then I want to in any way that I can. I want Joey to be my friend; I'm not giving up on her.**

**"I'll bet that you do. So, what is bothering you Joey?", I investigate once again. I know, I'm an idiot, leave it to me to jump right to the point. I'm not exactly the most subtle person that I know though. I have a habit of wanting to get right to the point as quickly as possible. What can I say? I'm an impatient girl, always have been.**

**"…Pacey kissed me the other night.", admits Joey just under a whisper. Choking on my cup of coffee, I let out a series of violent coughs. What the hell!? I was not expecting Joey to say that. Is she joking with me right now? Pacey kissed her? Whoa, no wonder Joey is so freaked out over things. I can only imagine what is going through her mind right now.**

**"Pacey kissed you!?", I scream in excitement. Groaning in pain when Joey kicks me in the shin from underneath the table, I let out a loud yelp. Damn, was that really necessary? Fine, maybe I shouldn't have yelled that out loud. Kicking me was not the answer though. Joey looks as though she wants to kill me right now. Much as I would like to, can't really say that I blame her.**

**Embarrassed when everyone looks at her, Joey narrows her eyes at me," Way to announce it out loud to everyone at the Ice House Jen." ….(End Jen's pov)**

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #17**

**(Joey's pov)**

**"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to say that Joe. He just kissed you?", gushes Jen in a hushed voice. Of course she would find this interesting, why wouldn't she? I knew spilling my guts to Jen wasn't the brightest idea. I hate Pacey, especially right now. Why did he have to go and ruin things between us? We were getting along nicely until he kissed me.**

**"You think that I was? ….Yeah, we were hanging out. Pacey walked me home and he kissed me.", I confess with a frustrated huff. He didn't even give me fair warning. Pacey just grabbed my face and pushed his lips to mine. I melted at his touch and my damn knees buckled. Then before I knew what had happened, he was gone.**

**Shaking her head in disbelief, Jen follows me from the Ice House," Well, what did you say? What did you do? How did you react? Did you want to kiss him back Joey?" **

** .**

**Kicking at a nearby can, I stare out across the creek," that is the thing, Jen. I never had a chance to do or say anything. By the time I had a chance to react Pacey was already long gone. He took off, I haven't seen him since. Yeah right, come on get real Jen. This is Pacey we're talking about. No I wouldn't have kissed him back."**

**"Come on, Joe. You can't deny the awkward sexual tension that exists between the two of you.", taunts Jen with a smug look on her face. Oh, eww! There is not any weird sexual tension between Pacey and i. for Jen to even suggest that is disgusting. As if I would ever have a thing for Pacey Witter? Please, not likely.**

**"Watch it Jen, you're treading on thin ice right now.", I grumble in a warning tone before regarding her with a scowl. Jen and I are hardly friends, does she seriously want to go pushing my buttons? I don't know where she gets off jumping to such an impossible conclusion like that. There is no way I would ever develop a thing for Pacey…..right? …(End Joey's pov)**


	13. Poking the Bear, Tensions rise

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #18**

**(Bessie's pov)**

**"You're sure that you don't mind closing by yourself tonight Joe?", I question one last time as I take off my apron. Joey has been working since two this afternoon, I feel bad just leaving her like this. She says that she doesn't mind closing alone. I want to believe her too, but I can't help feeling the slightest bit guilty.**

**"Once again, I will be fine Bess. You have been here since we opened, go home. I can clean up.", reassures Joey yet again for the umpteenth time. She really wants me out of here already doesn't she? Alright, alright, I'm going. No need to rush me little sis, I know when to leave and keep my mouth shut.**

**"You're the best Joe, I mean it.", I exclaim with a sigh of relief before pulling her into a hug. This in turn causes Joey to laugh and squirm around. Letting go of her finally, I place a kiss on Joey's forehead. I lucked out with her, I swear. How did I get so fortunate as to raise such a good little sister as Joey?**

**"Blah, blah, blah. Go home Bessie, your hormonal outbursts are giving me whiplash.", jokes Joey with a smirk and a chuckle. Oh, ha ha. Very funny Joey. Isn't she just such the comedian over here? What? Even Bodie is laughing with her? Ooh, he is so dead when we get home. These two can chuckle all they want, we'll see who is laughing when there is nothing in the house to eat com Saturday.**

**Grinning to himself, Bodie whispers into Joey's ear," Joe, what did I tell you about poking the bear?"**

**With a roll of her eyes, Joey mumbles in reply," You told me not to. Bodie, isn't there a pill that will make the bear less cranky though?"**

**"I wish there was Joe, I wish there was.", assures Bodie with a light hug. Oh, come on. Am I really that bad that they have to give me a nickname? Bear? Seriously? Those two couldn't think of a clever code name to use when referring to me? Like I'm not going to figure out that they are talking about me?**

**"Yeah, you and me both.", mutters Joey before getting back to work once more. Hey, watch your tone little sister or your not going to have tomorrow night off. Keep on with the jokes and I will make sure that you work through the long weekend, Joe. Its nice to at least see Joey smile for once. She has sort of been in a mood lately. Whenever I ask Joey what is wrong, she just changes the subject.**

**"Uh, the 'bear' can hear you both. You would be cranky too if you had a seven pound bowling ball pressed against your uterus Joey.", I inform with an arched eyebrow. Fine, so I sometimes have mood swings, give me a break. I'm seven months pregnant. This mean that I have a whole two months before this thing comes out of me. My backs killing me, my feet are swollen and the baby won't stop kicking. If Joey were in my shoes she would be bitchy too.**

**"And on that note we're leaving, thanks again for closing. Bye Joey, see you at home.", calls Bodie over his shoulder before gently grabbing my arm and steering the both of us toward the door. Ugh, thank god. I'm. I can't wait to get home and relax for a little bit before eating dinner and going to bed. Joey will be fine, she has closed on her own plenty of times before. I'm not worried about her one bit. Besides Pacey has been stake out the Ice House for the last hour or so, my guess is that he wants to talk with Joey alone. Maybe he can get her to confide in him about what is bothering her, I sure can't. …(End Bessie's pov)**

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #19**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**"…..Hey Potter.", I greet with a nervous smile as I walk into the Ice House. It's a risky move, I know. I couldn't help myself though, I had to come and see Joey. If I didn't it was going to drive me crazy, we haven't spoken in nearly a week. It might sound crazy, but I found myself beginning to miss Joey. Besides with luck, maybe she has cooled down a little.**

**"We're closed.", answers Joey in a cold manner, not even bothering to look up at or acknowledge me. Ouch. That was more than a little painful. With those two words Joey made it perfectly clear that she's still angry with me and doesn't want me here. Maybe it was stupid of me to come here. Joey doesn't want to talk with me. From what I can tell, she hates me.**

**"I know, thought that you might want some help. …..Come on, Joe. At least talk to me. Yell, scream, throw stuff, hit me…..something.", I plead eagerly before taking a desperate step towards her. Joey ignoring me the way that she is, it's absolute torture. Why won't she give me at least some kind of a reaction? I need to know what is going on in her head dammit.**

**Continuing to wipe down the tables, Joey doesn't bother to stop working," I don't need any help from the likes of you, Witter. What exactly do you want from me, Pace?"**

**Following Joey around the Ice House, I help put up chairs," I don't know…..a reaction would be nice Potter."**

**"Fine, I'm confused. Happy now Pacey?", mutters Joey with frustration as she pauses briefly to glare up at me. Staring into her eyes, I not only see confusion but hurt, insecurities, vulnerability, and tiredness. Not knowing what to say or do, I lower my gaze from Joey's to that of my hands. What am I supposed to do? I have no words to comfort her. All I want to do is make things better, but I don't know how.**

**"Well, why are you confused?", I finally decide to venture. It's a stupid question, I know. But there could be a lot of reasons Joey is confused over the fact that I kissed her the way that I did. Of those many reasons, some are good and some are bad. I need to know which ones are the reasons for Joey's complete and utter bafflement before I can decipher my next move.**

**"It's not obvious? Because you kissed me! …Why did you kiss me Pacey?", whispers Joey after exploding on me. Startled by her question, my breath catches in my throat. As Joey's eyes meet mine once more, I open my mouth to respond only to find I'm unable to vocalize any words. Shutting my mouth just as quickly, I sigh to myself in agitation. I really should have thought things over more before I decided to come see Joey. I have no idea what I am supposed to say or do right now. I know why I kissed Joey. I'm just not sure if I should tell the truth or lie. ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	14. Have you lost Your mind?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #21**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**"So, now what?", inquires Joey with an unsure look in her eyes. Now what? That is a good question Joe. I kissed you. We both confessed to enjoying said lip lock. Far as I am concerned, the ball is in your court now Potter. It is up to you to make the next move, or not as the case might very well be. I can't be the one who provides all the answers here.**

**"You tell me, Potter.", I instead challenge before calmly folding my arms across my chest as I await Joey's response patiently. This in turn causes Joey to squirm around under my silent but curios gaze. It is not my intention to make Joey further uncomfortable than I'm sure she already is. All I want is the same thing that she wants….answers.**

**"I don't know, I never guessed that you would be my first kiss Witter.", acknowledges Joey in a truthful voice. I was her first kiss…..ever? Wow, guess it is a good thing Joey agreed our lip lock was amazing. Wouldn't want both of our first kisses to be ruined and my entire fault. Damn, all I want to do is grab Joey's face and kiss her senseless but I'm not sure if that's what she wants me to do.**

**Not wanting Joey to feel bad, I instead hesitantly pipe in," I was your first kiss? …..You were mine too Joe. Strange coincidence don't you think?"**

**Unable to take back what she had just said, Joey lowers her eyes toward the ground,"…..Well, yeah Pacey. ….Really? I was? What are the odds of that Pace?"**

**"I know right? ….Could I maybe kiss you again sometime Potter?", I risk asking before I force myself to meet her eyes once more. What I see as I stare into Joey's eyes is fear and uncertainty. I wish that I could ease Joey's uncertainty and take her fears away. If only I knew how to do so though. If I didn't think Joey would hit me, I would pull her into my arms and hold her.**

**"Don't take this the wrong way, but have you lost your mind Witter?", jokes Joey with a sarcastic tone. Ouch, rejection. I did not see that coming from a mile away. Why the hell would Josephine Potter ever want my lips to touch hers again? She doesn't want or need a guy like me. I was a fool to think that kiss meant more to her as it did for me.**

**"Ha, yeah I was just kidding Joey. I'll see you around.", I manage to choke out as I turn away and start to walk off. It's funny, I never imagined experiencing a broken heart at the tender age of fifteen. Sure enough, I was wrong. My heart has indeed just been completely shattered. Of all the people to have caused me such hurt and anguish, it had to be my once mortal enemy Joey Potter? Guess fate couldn't wait to kick me in the ass, could it? ….(_End Pacey's pov) _**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #22**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**"Hey Pacey, wait did…..did it mean anything to you? The kiss I mean?", I find myself wanting to know now more than ever. I need to know it wasn't just an impulse. That's not all that it was for me. it was so much more than that, but I refuse to admit this until I know exactly what it meant to Pacey. I'm afraid of what his answer will be. If it meant nothing, I would be more than crushed.**

**"Are you kidding me? Joe, it meant everything.", confides Pacey before stopping in his tracks. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, I take a small step towards him. Pacey has no idea how happy he has just made me right now. I was silently praying that he would say that and to hear him admit this? Pacey just made me the happiest girl on earth.**

**"It did? ….Think maybe we could go out together sometime? You know, like on a date possibly?", I ask shyly as I glance up at him. Offering a coy smile, its all I can do not to blush completely. God, I feel like an idiot right now. I wish that Pacey would hurry up and say something already. This silence is slowly starting to kill me. I can't take this much longer, I'm about to burst.**

**Smirking when I take his hand in mine, Pacey wraps an arm around me," Don't take this the wrong way, but have you lost your mind?"**

**Peeking up at Pacey with a chuckle and smile of my own, I take another small step toward him," Bite me Witter, bite me. Apparently, yeah I have Pacey." **

**"Oh, ha-ha Joey. You're hilarious. Be careful what you wish for Miss Potter, I just may.", teases Pacey with a goofy grin as his lips make their way toward mine. Touching my hands to his chest, I stand on my tip toes until my lips finally meet Pacey's in yet another scorching kiss. I melt completely when Pacey wraps his arms securely around my waist. This is great. I finally got the happy ending that I deserved. Judging from the look on Pacey's face, it seems that he has too. Its funny how love works. I never imagined that I would unintentionally find myself falling for Pacey J. Witter nor him for me. to think this all started over an innocent conversation with Bessie a few weeks ago. Guess she was right about the two of us along. She is totally going to rub this in my face when she finds out. I'll let her though gladly. After all Bess is the one I have to thank for giving Pacey and I the nudge we needed to finally realize we belong together. _…..(End Joey's pov)_**

_**This marks the End of this story, no worries always more to come**_


End file.
